Somebody's Me
by Khioneizys
Summary: Cho Kyuhun seorang penyanyi cafe yang bekerja di Raquilla's Cafe, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Eunhyuk. Mereka berpisah saat umur mereka 12 tahun hingga sekarang diusia yang ke-25 tahun. Bagaimana kisah mereka? / Bad summary/ First Kyuhyuk/ Yaoi/ Typo di obral, gope serauk/ EYD suka-suka author, disini authur yang berkuasa, hahaha/ RnR please...


Tittle: Somebody's me

Rated: T/T+

Disclaimer: yang Khio yakin bukan milik Khio. Mereka milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang dititipkan kepasa Orangtua mereka, dan mereka saling meiliki satu sama lainnya (sepertinya).

Genre: Friendship yang menjurus ke romance dengan sedikit angst (gak kerasa, deh kayaknya)

Author: Khioneizys

Cast: Lee Hukjae (Eunhyuk) and Cho Kyuhyun..

Summary: Cho Kyuhun seorang penyanyi cafe yang bekerja di Raquilla's Cafe, mencintai sahabatnya sendiri, Eunhyuk. Mereka berpisah saat umur mereka 12 tahun hingga sekarang diusia yang ke-25 tahun. Bagaimana kisah mereka? / Bad summary/ First Kyuhyuk/ Yaoi/ Typo di obral, gope serauk/ EYD suka-suka author, disini authur yang berkuasa, hahaha...

WARNING: Yaoi, Boys Love, Gay, fic ini bisa menyebabkan kantuk berlebih, tidur tidak nyenyak, gangguan mata, dan mager!

**Special pake telornya dua buat Raehyuk98, silahkan dicicipi maaf kalau kurang manis, hehehe **

"..." talk

'...' mind

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading^^**

**Chapter 1: My Best Friend and I**

**Seoul, Korea, 1995**

Disebuah rumah bergaya eropa milik keluarga Cho. Seorang anak berusia 5 tahun sedang bermain bersama dengan teman sebayanya. Ada dua anak keecil, yang pertama berambut brunette ikal dengan manik hazel beningnya di mata bulatnya yang mengemaskan, kulit seputih susu yang gurih milik Cho Kyuhyun. Dan yang kedua, anak yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun berambut hitam legam dengan potogan berponi, manik hitamnya yang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata bulatnya, bibir plumnya mengerucut kesal dikarenakan tingkah jahil Kyuhyun pada Lee Hyukjae, anak kecil itu.

"Hyukkie~ jangan malah.. Kyu kan tidak cengaja.. mianhae~" rengek Kyuhyun dengan pelafalan yang cadel khas anak kecil.

Tak ada respon dari Hyukjae, hanya bibir plum Hyukjae yang semakin maju.

"Hyukkieeee~ jangan manyun... Kyu minta maap, Hyukie. Ne, hyukkie maukan maapin Kyu, kan? Kalau masih manyun melulu Kyu cium nih"

Blush. Rona merah hadir dipipi tembam milik Hyukjae, mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Buru-buru dia tarik lagi bibirnya ke posisi semula, memalingkan wajahnya sebagai benteng pertahanan agar Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengakses pipinya yang semerah tomat.

"Hyukie mapin aku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

"Kalau maapin Kyu kenapa Hyukie balik badan?" tanya Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung. Oh, Kyu~ kau mengemaskan rasanya Khio ingin bawa Kyu pulang kerumah terus jadiin boneka *digorok Sparkyu*

"Nggak kok... Hyukie gak malah.. Kyu~" elak Hyukjae seraya membalikkan badan dengan wajah polos yang luar biasa mengemaskan. Tangan Khio gatel pengen nyubit pipi kalian *digebukin ELF*

"Oh, kalau Hyukie cudah tidak malah lagi. Kita main lagi, yuk?" ajak Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Hyukjae.

"Ayo!" sambut hyukjae dengan semangat 45, menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun dan mereka berlari bersama dengan tangan bergandengan erat berkanvaskan Raja Siang yang kembali ke peraduannya sambil menunggu Dewi Malam tiba. Jingga begradasi biru ke ungu-unguan yang cantik menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Hari ini angin bertiup kencang. Mentari tak kunjung menampakkan dirinya dari balik awan kelabu. Walaupun hari ini mendung berat, tak menghalangi dua bocah yang sedang asyik bermain lompat kodok (katak atau kodok sih? Kayaknya sama aja deh).

Seorang anak lelaki berambut brunette mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati seorang anak berambut hitam legam berponi, sedang dalam posisi jongkok bagaikan gawang di dalam perlombaan lari gawang.

"Belciaplah Hyukie.. 1.. 2..3.. aku lompat!" teriak anak berambut brunette, sebut saja mawar *plakk* ok ralat sebut saja Kyuhyun berlari kearah anak yang berjongkok, sebut saja Hyukjae, lalu melompat tetap diatas kepala Hyukjae.

"Gantian dong" kata Hyukjae melas.

"Iya deh, tapi jangan nablak Kyu lagi... Cakit tau, emang Hyukie mau kalau ditablak sama Kyu?"

"Nggak mau, hehehe" jawab Hyukjae dengan watados-nya dan gummy smile-nya yang khas milik Hyukjae seorang.

"Awas ya.. kalau nablak Kyu. Kyu gak mau temenin Hyukie lagi" kata Kyuhyun pura-pura ngabek, memanyunkan bibirnya dan pipi tembamnya menggembung. Manisnya~

"Kyu~" rajuk Hyukjae.

"..."

"Kyu jangan ngambek. Hyukie janji gak akan tablak-tablak Kyu lagi deh" ucap Hyukjae.

"..."

"Kyuuuuu... jangan abaikan Hyukie... hiks..Kyu.. hiks jang-

"Jangan nangis, kalau Hyukie menangis nanti jelek. Tidak manis lagi, Kyu gak ngambek lagi. Ne, uljima Hyukie~" sebelum Hyukjae menangis lebih keras lagi, Kyuhyun luluh terlebih dulu. Melihat airmata menganak sungai dipipi tembam Hyukjae, Kyuhyun berinisiatif menghapus sungai-sungai itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Daripada Hyukie nagis, mendingan kita pulang saja. Sini, aku gendong Hyukie, maukan?" Kyuhyun memasang badan untuk mengendong seseorang dipunggungnya.

"Hum, gapapa kan, Kyu?" tanya Hyukie

"Gapapa, ayo cepat"

Siang itu Hyukjae pulang dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Sedikit senyum tipis terlihat di wajah khas anak-anak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Hyukjae, sudah terlelap dibalik punggung Kyuhyun yang nyaman seperti kasur.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Lee, Kyuhyun menekan bel. Tak lama seorang anak laki-laki berusia 13 tahun keluar, membukakan pintu.

"Eunhyuk.. kamu kenapa?" tanya anak lelaki yang berusia 13 tahunan.

"Hyukie tidak apa apa, hyung. Dia hanya kelelahan" jelas Kyuhyun menggantikan Hyukjae yang tertidur lelap dibalik punggungnya.

"Oh, kukira dia menangis. Kalau ada yang membuatnya menangis akan ku gecek siapapun itu" omel anak 13 tahun itu entah pada siapa. Tangannya beradu seperti hendak ingin memukul seseorang.

"Kalau begitu, ayo... pasti berat menggendong Eunhyuk selama itu" tambah anak usia 13 tahun tersebut. "Sini, kutunjukkan jalan ke kamar Eunhyuk" lanjut si anak 13 tahun itu.

"Hm" balas Kyuhyun gak jelas.

"Oh iya.. hampir lupa. Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae, kakaknya Eunhyuk. Belum pernah melihatku ya?" kata anak 13 tahu itu yang ternyata kakaknya Hyukjae, Lee Donghae.

"Iya" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Aku tinggal di Mokpo bersama nenek dan kakek. Sedangkan Eunhyuk di Seoul bersama orang tua kami. Kalau boleh tau kamu siapanya Eunhyuk?"

"Temannya Hyukie, namaku Cho Kyuhyun, calam kenal Hae hyung. Bolehkan Kyu memanggilmu begitu?"

"Ne, sesukamu saja ingin memanggilku apa yang penting itu masih namaku"

"Rebahkan Eunhyuk disana lalu selimuti dia" titah Donghae kepada Kyuhyun, menunjuk sebuah kasur berwarna sapphire blue di lapisi bedcover warna biru langit berhiaskan gambar animasi monyet-monyet yang lucu.

"Hn" jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Merebahkan Hyukjae diatas kasurnya dan menyelimutinya seseuai perintah Yang Mulia Raja Ikan Julung-julung *plakkk*

"Sudah jam 12 siang, bagaimana jika kau ikut kami makan siang?" Donghae meminta Kyuhyun untuk makan siang bersama dirinya dan Hyukjae, setelah Hyukjae bangun nanti.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah, Hyung" tolak Kyuhyun halus

"Ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku, karena kau telah mengendong Eunhyuk hingga ke rumah. Lagipula orangtua kami sedang ada urausan diluar, jadi kami hanya makan berdua saja. Ayolah.. kasihan Eunhyuk, tak ada yang menemaninya makan siang" kata Donghae lagi, mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Kyu makan ciang dengan Hyukie dan Hae hyung disini, hehehe" ucap Kyuhyun pasrah pada keadaan Smbil cengegesan pula.

"Ok.. mari kita turun ke bawah" ujar Donghae sambil mengacak – acak surai brunette Kyuhyun.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Tolong bangunkan Eunyuk, ya? Sementara kau membangunkanya, aku akan menata makanan ini" pinta Donghae.

"Ne, Hae hyung" setelah berkata demikian, Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya ke kamar Hyukjae yang berada di lantai atas.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Hyuukie? Kamu cudah bangun, belum? Hae hyung menyuluhmu untuk tulun dan makan ciang!" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit keras.

"..."

"Kyu macuk, ya? Abis Hyukie gak nyahut-nyahut dali tadi, jangan calahin Kyu, kalau Kyu gak copan, Ok" dibukanya pintu kamar Hyukjae dengan perlahan, berharap si penghuni tak merasa terganggu.

Memngikis jarak antara dirinya dan si penghuni kamar, Kyuhyun sesampainya disisi ranjang yang menjadi alas tidur Hyukjae. Memandang sangat intens, memuji seberapa indahnya karya Tuhan yang sangat sempurna dihadapannya. Tergelok dalam alam mimpinya.

"Hyukiee... bangun, caatnya makan ciang, kita cudah di tunggu oleh Hae hyung" ucap Kyuhyun sangat halus ditepi telinga Hyukjae.

Sedangkan yang dibangunkan hanya mengerang tak nyaman, mengubah posisi tidurnya, lalu terlelap lagi. "Hfft... cucah cekali membangunkannya" protes Kyuhyun

"Hei, Hyukiee bangun atau kucium kamu, eoh?"

"Tidak!"

"Nah, kalau Hyukie udah bangun, cepetan ke bawah, ya? Kita makan ciang, Hae hyung sudah menunggu, tuh" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian.

Setelah menunggu Hyukjae selama kurang lebih 10 menit, Donghae sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan tata-menata nya. "Lama sekali.. ish, aku, kan sudah lapar" protes Donghae.

"Apanya yang lama, hyung?" sahut suara yang amat Donghae kenal, Hyukjae, adik satu-satunya yang dia meliki dan dirinya berjanji akan terus menjaga Hyukjae dari apapun atau siapapun. Selama hidupnya.

"Kalau kau sudah bangun, ayo kita makan siang, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun"

Dan merekapun makan siang bersama di selingi candaan-candaan dari bibir mungil Hyukjae, terkadang Kyuhyun menimpali dan Donghae menjadi pendengar yang baik walau sesekali bertanya.

Awal yang menyenangkan sebagai sahabat, bukan?

**Seoul, Korea 2002**

Korea adalah salah satu negara termaju yang Asia miliki. Di negara yang beribukotakan Seoul ini, tinggalah dua pemeran utama kita, Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyukjae. Cho Kyuhyun tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang remaja yang sangat tampan diusianya ang ke 12. Masih dengan rambut brunete ikal, penampilan Kyuhyun menunjang dirinya untuk menjadi penyanyi dengan suara bass nya yang khas.

Sedangkan Hyukjae, tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi seorang remaja yang tampan tapi manis(?) bersurai coklat terang berantakan. Remaja berusia 12 tahun di tahun depan itu sedang melemparka gummy smile nya kepada sahabatnya satu-satunya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, cepat kesini. Jagan lelet begitu ini masih pagi" kata Hyukjae setengah berteriak.

"Sabarlah sedikit, Hyukieee. Kamu kan tau kemarin aku habis latihan nari, lalu kakiku keseleo. Baru saja sembuh, jalan begini saja sudah bersyukur" balas Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Aku lupa soal itu, mianhae, Kyu.. kalau begitu cepatlah kamu tak mau ketinggalan bis, bukan?"

"Ne, Hyukie... bantu aku"

"Sini, mm... Kyu?"

"Hn, Apa?"

"A-ano- a-

"Apa?"

"A-ada ya-yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, Kyu"

"Bicaralah, Hyukiee"

"Tidak bisa sekarang, nanti saja sepulang sekolah"

"Diatap?"

"Hmmm"

Time Skip...

Seperti perjanjian mereka, sekarang Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dipinggir atap sekolahnya yang memiliki semacam palang besi sebagai pengaman. Menunggu seseorang yang amat berharaga baginya, Lee Hyukjae. Entah kenapa, dirinya selalu nyaman berada disamping sahabat setu-satunya itu. Rasa nyaman yang tiada duanya di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa dia sering merasakan jantungnya derdebar keras saat Hyukjae memegang erat tangannya, padahal mereka telah bersahabat dari kecil, kenapa jantung Kyuhyun masih berdebar. Selain debaran-debaran yang berasal dari jantung, Kyuhyun merasa bahagia jika gummy smile Hyukjae hanya tertuju padanya seorang. Merasa paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Huh, lama sekali si Hyukie itu, katanya sepulang sekolah langsung kesini, nyatanya dia sendiri yang ngaret" omel Kyuhyun entah pada siapa, mungkin pelampiasan kesal, tangan porselennya digunakan untuk mengacak-acak surai brunette nya sendiri. Matanya memandang sekeliling atap, mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja bersembunyi disekitar sini.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menitan, orang yang ditunggu pun datang juga. "Mian, Kyu. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di Osis, sudah lama, ya? Maaf, Kyu" jelas Hyukjae dengan mimik wajah kelelahan dan bersalah sekaligus.

"Tak apa, Hyukie. Sekarang duduklah terlebih dahulu lalu habiskan ini" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan menyerahkan sebotol air mineral kepada Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih, Kyu" mengembalikan botol tersebut kepada si empunya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, Kyu?"

"Aduh, kau ini Hyukie... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah kesal karena Hykjae sedikit gak nyambung.

"A-aku-

"Ya?"

"A-aku a-akan-

"Akan apa?"

"Itu.. begitu..."

"Hyukie... bicaralah yang jelas, jangan ngaco begitu. Aku kan bingung"

"Susah, Kyu..."

"Huh, sekarang begini saja, apa yang ingin kau katakan penting sekali?" rasa penasaran Kyuhyun membucah, pasalnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah menemui Hyukjae seperti ini dimatanya. Kegelisahan, ketakutan dan rasa bersalah bercampur aduk di dalam mata Hyukjae.

"Ya"

"Menyangkut diriku?" tanya Kyuhyun memandang Hyukjae.

"Itu pasti" jawab Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari mata Kyuhyun

"Sangat peka?" tanya Kyuhyun tambah penasaran

"Bisa jadi begitu, jika kau merasakannya" jawab Hyukjae pelan sekali, sampai-sampai hanya tiga kata terawal saja yang bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun

"Bisa kau paparkan?"

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk ragu sebagai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan, aku akan mendengarkanya dengan seksama dan pelan-pelan saja Hyukie"

"Janji tak akan marah ya, Kyu?" kata Hyukjae.

"Janji!" jawab Kyuhyun bersemangat asal Hyukjae-nya itu mau memaparkan hal yang seperti sangat mengganjal hati.

"Janji juga, kamu tak akan melupakanku, Kyu?"

"Ya..., tung-

"Jangan menyela omonganku, Kyu"

"Ok, teruskan"

"Kamu pasti tau London, kan?"

"Hm"

"Ya, aku dan keluargaku akan pindah kesana, meninggalkanmu sendiri di Seoul mulai besok, Kyu jangan marah ya? Bukan mau ku untuk pindah... kalau aku bisa mencegahnya sudah kuusahakan" kalimat yang lumayan panjang tersebut berhasil membuat hati Kyuhyun seperti ada yang meremasnya lalu mengiris-irisnya menjadi serpihan kecil. Sakit sekali.

"..."

"Kyu? Kamu tak marah, kan?"

"..."

"Kyu~ jangan marah –hiks- aku minta-hiks maaf, Kyu" entah kenapa Hyukjae merasa sangat bersalah saat Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaanya, akibatnya kristal bening menetes dari onyxnya saat melihat sepasang hazel yang jernih menatapnya hampa.

"..."

"Kyu –hiks- maaf, hiks- Kyu maaf –hiks-" masih meneteskan kristal beningnya, onyx Hyukjae terus mencari dimana Kyuhyun menyelam dalam hazel hampa miliknya. Bibir plumnya terus-menerus mengucap kata maaf. "Kyu... maaf –hiks- Hyukie yang salah –hiks- hyukie yang salah-hiks- salah karena meninggalkan-hiks- Kyu, hyukie minta-hiks-maaf, Kyu" tambah Hyukjae sesenggukan.

"..."

"Hyukie janji –hiks- akan kirim kabar hyukie-hiks- disana, ne, Kyu-hiks- "

"..."

"Hyukiee janji-hiks- tak akan –hiks- melupakanmu, Kyu"

"..."

"Kyu, Hyukie akan tetap menyayangi Kyu –hiks- apapun yang terjadi disana nanti..."

"..."

"Kyu marah? –hiks- Ok, hyukie akan pergi jam 10 di bandara –hiks- datanglah jika Kyu –hiks- masih sayang sama –hiks- Hyukie" kalimat terakhir dari Hyukjae kepada Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memandang awan dengan pandangan kosong, seakan-akan jiwanya ditarik oleh shinigami, menyisakan raganya saja.

Keesokan harinya...

Hari adalah hari terakhir Lee Hyukjae ada di Seoul, karena dia dan keluarganya akan pindah ke London. Meninggalkan tanah airnya dan meninggalkan sahabatnya... ya, berat memang meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang sangat bersalah. Hyukjae menghela nafas kasar, lalu menarik kopernya.

**Bandara **

**Hyukjae's POV**

Tidak datang, ya? Tak apa Kyu, kalau kau memilih untuk marah padaku dan tak mengantarku. Tak ada yang melarangmu. Hanya saja, hati ini sakit Kyu. Sakit sekali saat ku tau kau tak datang mengantarku.

Mungkin kita tak akan bisa bersatu.

Mungkin kita hanya akan menjadi sahabat saja, tidak boleh lebih

Kuharap suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi

Selamat tinggal Seoul,

Selamat tinggal juga, Cho Kyuhyun

**End of Hyukjae's POV**

**Somebody's POV**

Kulihat kau menyeret koper biru kesayanganmu dengan wajah sedih. Kudengar juga, suara dari speaker yang memanggil-manggil penumpang dengan tujuan akhir London utuk segera memasuki pesawat, karena pesawat akan lepas landas.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin sekali mengantarmu, memelukmu, melepasmu sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku di Seoul sendiri.

Berat rasanya hati ini, melihat kepergiamu dengan wajah sedih dan bersalah. Kau tak salah, yang salah egoku ini. Keegoisanku ini yang menyebabkanmu pergi dengan wajah itu. Aku tak suka, buang jauh-jauh wajah itu. Kembalikan padaku wajah manismu yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Hanya padaku.

Ya, aku terlalu pengecut dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa atas kepergianmu. Membuatmu menangis di sebelahku tanpa bisa kuhentikan, entah kenapa, tanganku tak mau bergerak untuk menghentikan tangismu. Bibir ini juga tak mau membuka agar kau tau aku tak marah padamu. Sementara kau menangis aku hanya bisa duduk termenung. Pengecut, kah? Kau pasti malu punya sahabat yang pengecutnya seperti diriku, bukan?

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, menjatuhkan air matamu. Berharap Tuhan memberikan kita sebuah kesempatan agar bisa saling melepas rindu, suatu hari nanti...

Selamat tinggal, Lee Hyukjae

**TBC...**

Hallooaaaa! Khio author baru di fandom ini, datang bawa fic aneh bi gaje ini semoga pada suka. Yang suka tolong riview boleh, kan?

Oiya, fic ini spesial pake telor buat **Raehyuk98**, maaf kalo kurang manis atau kelebihan garam, khio lagi lost contact sama feel nulis, nih.

Silahkan dicicipi...

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan riview, Jaa~

Review Please ^^


End file.
